Eyeshield 21, Golden Legs Under a Skirt
by rournix
Summary: Sena, a bullied girl who has golden legs. She joins the American Football club out of pity but soom notices that its funner then she thought it would be. FemSena story. Sena/Yamato Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

-1Eyeshield 21, Golden Legs Under A Skirt.

Chapter 1

(Hi, this is my first time doing fanfiction away from Naruto so bear with me. This is just a short pilot so let me know what you think. Cheers)

(This is a fem Sena fic)

Sena Kobayakawa ran towards Deimon high at a blistering pace, dust flying into the air behind her.

"Sena, Sena, over here" her friend Mamori cried, jumping up and down just up the road. Sena sped up to get to Mamori before skidding in front of the gate.

"What number are you Mamori asked. Sena showed her a card, which read 021. They both looked up at the bored, looking at the bored. Suddenly Mamori shrieked and slapped her on the back. Sena jumped at the sudden hit before allowing her eyes to follow Mamori's other hand as it pointed out her number, or more specifically its position on the bored.

"Yes" Sena whooped jumping into the air. Mamori elbowed her in the ribs.

"Congratulations Sena, now aren't you glad that I tutored you" Mamori said in a teasing manner. Sena just flushed and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. Mamori then narrowed her eyes.

"But Sena, why did you change?" Mamori asked, tugging her loose shirt and looking at her cargo pants. Sena shrugged.

"I just hate skirts, you know that" she replied. Mamori sighed. She then turned around and began to run off, but not before leaving a parting remark among the lines of just waiting there. Sena, now with no one to talk to, just looked around the yard. She suddenly heard a rumble behind her and she turned, but not before being grabbed by the arms and being tossed into the air. Sena thoughts reeled in disbelief.

"I have never been tossed into the air before" she thought shakily in mid air. When she landed a cell phone was placed in her hands.

"Why don't you call your parents to announce your success" he said with false good sheer. Had Sena not been so disorientated she would have noticed that the blonde had canines, or just how strange the situation is. As it stood just as Sena was finished typing her number the phone was snatched and the mysterious blonde rushed away, accompanied by a large student. The funny thing was they were booth dressed in strange red uniforms. Sena decided to pay it no mind and began to walk towards the local shopping centre. Her mother had told her that she needed to do some errands for her mother. As she was about to leave Mamori came running back, and without a word of explanation, yanked her towards the office.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

Sena walked out of the school gates, dressed in her new uniform, and once again on her way to do errands. Mamori had dressed her in her new uniform and had given her orders 'to get used to it'. Sena sighed and continued walking. There was no way in hell she was running with this skirt on.

Sena was walking past a high school oval and heard gunshots. She whirled around and noticed in the distance a figure jumping up and down where the noises were echoing from. Upon closer inspection she noticed that it appeared to be some sort of sports team training.

"I wonder what sport that is" she murmured, her face still holding an expression of confusion as she continued to walk down the path, head turned towards the field.

Two people were walking down the sidewalk opposite Sena. One was an older man while the other an older high school student. They both appeared absorbed in their conversation. Neither party noticed the other.

"Ahhh" Sena breathed as she bumped into the boy, and was beginning to fall towards the ground. His hand reached out and grabbed her upper arm and pulled her towards him. With balance restored she relaxed for a moment before realising something rather surprising. Her cheek was resting on the boys chest.

Sena jumped back with an embarrassed yell. The boy had a easy smile on his face and the man chuckled at the energy she exhibited.

"I am so sorry" Sena said, red with embarrassment, bowing deeply. The boy however laughed it off and instead introduced himself.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Yamoto." he replied to Sena's embarrassment with a slight bow as well. His companion just faded into the background, content to watch the show. After a somewhat awkward silence Sena decided to ask a standard question.

"So, um, do you go to this school." Sena asked timidly. Yamoto shook his head.

"No, we are just doing some scouting since I am injured" he showed her his left wrist, that had a bandage wrapped around it. Sena then looked back at the field.

"So I guess you play that sport" she said pointing. Yamoto nodded.

"What about you, are you here scouting as well" he asked. Sena waved her arms in denial, eyes widening. Yamoto laughed once again at her reaction. He was liking this girl more and more.

"I am just going to do some errands when I heard gunshots" she explained. Yamoto nodded before asking something that had been on his mind.

"Well, ah, sorry I forgot your name" Yamoto said in return. Sena face fell once again and she rubbed the back of her head.

"I forgot to introduce myself didn't I" she said sheepishly. Yamoto chuckled.

"I am Sena Kobayakawa, its nice to meet you" she introduced herself after the fact. Yamoto nodded and looked at her uniform.

"I don't recognise the uniform." he commented and Sena sighed.

"I'm from Deimon, and were not famous for much." Sena said softly. Yamoto nodded and noticed his companion motioning him to leave. He turned to Sena.

"I must be going, and it was a pleasure" he said, holding out his hand. Sena smiled and shook it before looking at her watch.

"Shit" she yelled in a very unladylike manner, before dashing off towards the store. Both Yamoto and his companion stared.

"Wow" was all Yamoto could say as he watched her sprint away, getting a good look at her behind.

"Cute face, nice legs, really nice ass, and is damn quick" he murmured. His companion heard all this and just smirked. Tokyo was just full of surprises.

Sena rushes back from the shops and stops by her front gate. Inside the letter box she notices fliers by the dozen. When she looks closer she notices that they are all for the American Football club at her school. She retrieved the fliers and walked in the door. Looking to the answering machine she noticed that there were 20 unread messages, and the fax machine appeared to be out of paper.

"What the hell" she muttered as she deposited the fliers in the bin. She then began to listen to the messages on the machine and heard a familiar voice advertising American Football.

Sena screamed in frustration.

_The Next Day_

Sena was sitting in her classroom looking at the fliers for clubs. She noticed one for th tea club and dismissed it based solely on Mamori's motherly reaction. A few of the sports clubs were also advertising but Sena had never been good at sports. She sighed before deciding to go for a walk around the grounds.

As Sena was approaching the back area of the grounds, a trio of boys began to surround her.

"Um Hi" she said nervously. The short haired blonde who appeared to be the leader of the trio just grinned.

"What don't remember us" he asked. Sena however could only shake her head. Of course she remembered them. They were Kazuki Jumonji, Kijo Kuriki, and Shozo Togano. They had bullied her since she was little, but she was hoping she could avoid them in high school.

"Sorry but ah no I can't do whatever you want me to do" she said softly. They all grinned and two of them put hands on her shoulders, leading her into a small building. Sena really began to sweat, having heard all kinds of stories. Jumonji noticed this and tsked.

"Don't worry, were not going to do that" he said in disbelief. Sena just sighed in relief, all the while being herded into a rather small and messy building. The trio cast their eyes over the contents of the room and decided to have a little fun, dressing up in the strange uniforms and such.

Their fun however was interrupted by the arrival of a rather large student, who had a head like a chestnut. The three looked at this boy for a moment before immediately making threats. The older boy however noticed that they were wearing the uniforms and immediately came up with the wrong idea.

"You, You are here to join the American Football club" he said in a loud, surprised tone. The three just looked him stupidly for a moment. And then grinned at each other.

"This must be the American Football club, so lets show this boy what we can do" Kuroki said with a stupid grin. The other two nodded with smirks and they all charged. As all three slammed into Kurita they noticed that nothing happened. They pushed once again and just felt their feet sliding across the floor.

"You do it like this, it is much more effective" Kurita informed them with a smile as he reached down and threw them around his body. The trio rolled and slammed into the building opposite.

"Shit" they yelled simultaneously and fled, forgetting all about Sena. The chestnut headed boy looked at their retreating forms and sighed.

"I've scared off even more members" he sighed. He turned back into the clubhouse and noticed a cowering Sena.

"Wait, not all on them ran off, are you here to join the club to?" he asked happily. Sena just shook her head. He sighed before sitting down at the table in the middle of the room before introducing himself as Ryokan Kurita and offering her tea. Sena sat across from him and fidgeted nervously before deciding to break the silence.

"So, is this the rugby club?" she asked. Kurita shook his head.

"This is the American football club" he replied and Sena nodded slowly. Kurita just smiled.

"I guess you have never heard of it" he continued and Sena nodded slowly once again. Kurita rose and went to the TV and switched it on before inserting a video into the player. Sena sipped her tea and nearly choked when she saw the first down. Kurita provided an enthusiastic commentary of the game. By the time it was over Sena was shivering. She had no idea high school sport could be so terrifying.

"And that was last years practice match against the Ojo White knights." Kurita stated after the video had finished.

"So, what about joining the team" he continued. His earnest face made Sena feel slightly awkward and she looked around for an exit. Suddenly it hit her.

"But I'm a girl" she pointed out. Kurita deflated visibly. Sena cringed in remorse, as she did not mean to hurt him. She looked around and saw an errant recruitment poster lying around, and picked it up. On it was an advertisement for secretaries.

"How many members does this club have" she asked. Kurita just sighed in defeat once again.

"Only two" he replied. Sena held up the poster.

"I wouldn't mind being the secretary" she said. Kurita head whipped up.

"You will" he breathed before jumping up and swinging her by the hands around the club room. Sena was dazed by the outburst.

_Later After School_

Sena was approaching the train station when from across the bridge she was crossing she noticed two of the trio that she had seen at school earlier. She made to turn around and saw the third approach from behind her.

"Oh no" she murmured. They appeared unsurprised at her appearance on the bridge and quickly surrounded her. She quickly began looking for a way out from them. She was however grabbed and Kuroki plunged his hand into her bag and withdrew her phone.

"So his name is Ryokan Kurita. Good, lets get this basted arrested. " he said with a cruel smirk. The other two nodded in agreement and turned to Sena.

"Your new friend won't be able to help you after were through with him" Kuroki said with a sneer. Sena now panicked. She did not want to be the reason why her new friend got hurt. Without thinking she jumped up onto the railing, grabbing the phone and dashed forward passed the stunned trio.

She ran off the bridge and around the corner into an awaiting crowd. Looking behind her she noticed they had gotten over their shock and were quickly giving chase. She glanced into the crowd and narrowed her eyes. It was now or never.

Her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for gaps.

"There" she whispered and readied her stance. Togano was just about to reach her when she took off. Flying past a certain blonde and into the crowd. The three stopped there and went down a near by alleyway. Sena ran through the crowd at high speed, cutting through the people. The blonde she had passed earlier had quickly climbed to a higher location and was watching with fascination.

'Those cuts' he thought.

She appeared out of the other end of the crowd and noticed the one of the trio was to her left, so she ran towards the platform to her right, bag cradled in her arm.

'That carry' the blonde thought.

Another of he trio appeared in front of her. Sena reacted on instinct and spun, easily passing Togano.

"A spin move" the blonde exclaimed, having shifted positions. Sena continued to dash towards the train, the trio chasing uselessly behind her. She launched herself into the carriage just as it stopped. The trio stopped in their tracks, breathing heavily. They knew she was fast but they had no idea just how fast. They heard a mad giggle behind them and they turned. A blonde Deimon student holding a black notebook just looked at them with a demonic smirk.

"You three are Kazuki Jumonji, Kijo Kuriki, and Shozo Togano. Well it appears that I have a photo that you three will especially like, dating from last year." the boy said with an evil smirk. All three paled as they remembered the incident. The blonde smirked. They would be accommodating towards his demands.

_The Next Day after School_

Kurita rushed out to greet the blonde.

"Hiruma, Hiruma, I found a new member" he yelled, tears of joy streaming down his face. Hiruma cackled.

"So have I, a running back with golden legs" he replied, before opening the door. Kurita's good mood was instantly ruined when he noticed Sena tied up, muffled cries that could be interpreted as rape coming out of her mouth.

"Hiruma, your not going to do that, are you?" Kurita asked with a worried expression, rushing over to Sena. Even Hiruma had the decency to look disgusted.

"Its to keep her from running away" he explained. Kurita nodded while untying her. Sena had heard the conversation had calmed down a little, knowing she was safe(relatively).

"I can't play, I'm a girl" she explained after she had gotten free. Hiruma grinned. Sena caught the implied message instantly.

"They are aren't they" she sighed. Kurita however jumped in the air to cheer. He had another team mate. Sena was just about to pose another objection when a 9mm had appeared out of nowhere.

She got the message and took the uniform that Kurita offered.

_Several Minutes Later_

Sena walked outside where the other two had given her privacy and looked at herself. She was a bit more comfortable in this then the skirt. Hiruma just pointed a finger at her dramatically.

"In order to allow your hidden talents to rise, we shall have you take on a secret identity. On the field you shall be known as Eyeshield 21" Hiruma said with flair, having come up with a way to protect her identity and help her confidence last night. Kurita handed her a helmet with a dark visor. Hiruma, satisfied that his point had been received, gave Sena permission to go and an order to come early tomorrow for a team meeting. Sena nodded and went back into the clubroom to change back into the dreaded skirt.

_The Next Morning_

Mamori and Sena were walking together to school, Sena telling her about how she had joined the American Football club as the manager. Mamori had expressed concern about her being so close to Hiruma but Sena had just waved it off, saying the she was safe as long as she done everything Hiruma said. Mamori nodded and moved the conversation onto other topics, namely how Sena looked cute in a skirt, with Sena telling her quite stubbornly that it looked ridiculous.

Sena arrived in the clubhouse and changed, before following Hiruma onto the field where she saw Kurita already training. Upon seeing them he immediately broke into a smile and told them that he had been practicing since two in the morning. Hiruma sighed and told Sena that Kurita was an idiot for doing that. Hiruma motioned for the two to gather around and he ordered them to do a forty yard dash. At Sena's confusion Kurita explained to her that the forty yard dash was a good measure of a persons athletic skill. Plus they needed to see hers since she was going to be a running back. Sena nodded and turned to watch Kurita.

She dived for the ground when he heard an explosion behind her. After pressing the stop button when Kurita had run the forty yards she turned and saw Hiruma sporting an evil grin. Sena then decided that explosions were a common thing around Hiruma. He looked at the time, his face clouding over.

"You've gotten slower you fucken fatty" she roared, kicking Kurita, who seemed scared yet strangely used to it. Hiruma then lined up to run and Sena once again timed him. When Hiruma saw the time he grinned.

"My best time ever" he crowed. It was now Sena's turn. She lined up and waited for the signal. A loud explosion echoed throughout the field as Sena took off. Hiruma stopped the stopwatch.

"Five seconds" he muttered and got out his laptop. Typing in a few words his suspicions were confirmed. Sena got a really bad feeling. He got up and put a dog biscuit down the back of her shirt and turned towards the clubhouse.

"Cerberus" he roared. Sena looked up and saw the sky darken, and felt a clod wind sweep across the field. Sena shivered when a dark presence was suddenly felt behind her. She turned and saw what looked like a demonic corgi roar at her. Having no time to think she turned and sprinted.

"4.2 seconds, much better" Hiruma said, looking at the stop watch. Kurita cheered while Sena sobbed while being treated like a chew toy by Cerberus.

"Could this get any worse" she moaned to herself.

(Well here it is, my first attempt at fanfiction outside Naruto. Let me know what you think. Ideas for pairings appreciated and the plot will not follow canon to closely.)

Cheers


	2. Chapter 2

-1Eyeshield 21, Golden Legs Under A Skirt

Chapter 2

(Here is chapter number 2. First chapter received alright reviews so I am going to continue. The only suggestions for pairings that I got were with Hiruma and Agon. Hiruma is a definite no go, I personally think that he matched Mamori so well. Agon however is a good possibility. We will see.)

Sena raced around the school, looking for people who were willing to play at least one game of American Football. They had their first game that weekend and they desperately needed players. So far she was not having any luck. All the people she interviewed appeared not interested in the slightest and she was starting to get nervous. Hiruma had advised them that the person who had gathered the least number of recruits would suffer a punishment game. Sena had seen what Hiruma was capable of and knew that it would not be good. She walked to the track club and opened the door. Inside was a solitary student of highly unremarkable appearance. He looked up when she entered.

"Do you want to play a game of American Football?" she asked in an exasperated breath. He looked at her for a minute before shrugging.

"Sure" he replied. Sena blinked. This was not the answer she was expecting, despite her hopes. He then continued.

"When is it?" he asked. Sena blinked, still in shock.

"The game" he continued. Sena shook herself out of her stupor.

"Oh yeah, its tomorrow" she replied. The student thought for a moment and sighed.

"Sorry I can't, I have my paper run" he explained. Sena just stared. This could not be happening. She had finally found somebody only to have them suddenly unavailable for the match. Just then an idea formed in her head.

"When do you do your deliveries?" she asked. He looked at her for a moment and shrugged.

"Half today and half tomorrow" he replied. Sena nodded made her offer.

"Perhaps I can help, and if we get it all done could you play the game tomorrow." she offered. He was more then happy to accept the offer and they soon left. As they left the boy introduced himself as Ishimaru.

As the duo approached Ishimaru's paper run he tore his map in half and gave it to Sena as well as half of his stack. In all honesty Ishimaru had his doubts about whether or not Sena could complete half of the run without a bike but every little bit helped.

Sena lay on the sidewalk exhausted. She had managed to finish the run in time and now lay exhausted. Ishimaru came riding up the road towards her. When he saw her lying on the ground his eyes widened in disbelief.

"You did not just throw them away did you" he asked. She shook her head and motioned down the street. Ishimaru looked closely and saw that all the letterboxes had fliers. He whistled in shock. He was honestly surprised.

"Well, will you play tomorrow' she panted as she caught her breath. Ishimaru nodded.

"Sure" he replied, as he bent over and helped her up. They bid each other farewell and she left to walk home.

_The Next Morning_

Sena was at the station and looked around. There was s group of Deimon students sitting in one area. She assumed that they were the people playing and walked over. One of them noticed her and jumped up.

"Are you one of our cheerleaders" he asked excitedly, eyes wide. Sena just shook her head. He reminded her of a small dog. She wouldn't be surprised if his tongue came out and he started panting. She shuddered.

'Pervert' she thought. As she turned her head she noticed Hiruma approaching. The boy who had asked if she was a cheerleader jumped up again and ran over to Hiruma, once again asking about cheerleaders. Sena approached Hiruma, intending to ask about Kurita. She suddenly noticed however that many of the members were gaping at something behind her. She turned and saw that it was Kurita, dragging that whole teams luggage. Hiruma walked past her and cackled. Sena quivered as she now had no doubts that this was the punishment game that had been devised. She looked behind her and noticed that the pervert before was being dragged towards the train by his friend. He was muttering something about cheerleaders and being cheated. Sena sighed.

"He really needs a girlfriend" she said no one in particular. However several of the team heard her and chuckled. She looked at the platform and noticed that the train had arrived. She noticed Hiruma walk up and place a sign on the door. She did not however get the chance to read it as she began to help Kurita unpack.

_In A Hotel Room_

Yamoto looked out his window, thinking back on the last week. His wrist injury had prevented him from playing or even training so the coach had told him to go and scout some of the teams in the Kantou area. The day before they had been to Seibu however they were not to impressed with the team. Sure they had some good players, but not any that were of the standard that the team wanted. His companion, a coach for the Alexanders, Kyohei, had agreed with him.

However with his mind on the Seibu game he also remembered the girl he had met, Sena. Strangely enough he could not get her out of his mind. She was cute, that's for sure, and also very fast. When he thought about her running he was till impressed. He had never seen a girl run like that. Not even Karin. He wondered if he would see her again. He certainly wouldn't mind seeing her again. A smile crept onto his face at the thought of seeing her again. However the chance of seeing her again was small so he decided to put it out of his mind.

And now Yamoto was bored. Suddenly a thought struck him. He walked out of his hotel room and towards the bar. Even this early in the day that was where Kyohei would be. He spotted him sitting on a stool at the bar, glass in hand. Yamoto sighed and walked over to him. Kyohei looked up and waved. Yamoto walked up to him.

"Doesn't the Tokyo spring tournament start today?" he asked. Kyohei nodded. Yamoto had decided to go watch a game of American Football to relieve the boredom.

"Any games that are close by" he asked. Kyohei thought for a moment before going into his briefcase he had at his feet and pulling out a folder. He flicked through it and pulled out a match fixture.

"Lucky I'm from these parts" he said as he pointed to one of the games.

"This one is close, fifteen minute drive" he said. Yamoto looked at the fixture and his eyes widened. It was the Koigahama cupids versus the Deimon devil bats. Yamoto eyes widened at the coincidence.

"Chances are low but what the hell" he said and left for the entrance. If he left now he would be there before the game started.

Kyohei stared at Yamoto as he left and chuckled. He also remembered the girl, or more importantly what school she went to.

"Ah to be young" he sighed dramatically and raised his glass in the air.

_At the Game_

Sena looked at the ground and gasped. She was not expecting so many people to be there. She wondered onto the sidelines and continued to stare. As the team went to change into their uniforms, Sena went over to Hiruma, who was strangely already in his uniform.

"So, what do I do" she asked. Hiruma looked at her for a second, before asking.

"Do you even know the basics of how to play?" he asked. She shook her head. Hiruma motioned for Kurita to join them, who was also already in his uniform. They then proceeded to give her the basic rules of American Football. Sena nodded when it was being said, however only understanding it marginally. It was then that Kurita decided to charge at her to demonstrate a run. Acting on instinct she avoided him easily and sopped several meters behind him. Hiruma looked at the scene for several seconds before grinning and grabbing her by her blazer.

"Lets include her in the game after all" he said. Sena began to struggle and Kurita made placating gestures. Hiruma sighed after a moment and dropped her.

"Fine, but the moment we are down, even if its by one point, you're in." he threatened. Sena nodded shakily. Hiruma then walked over to the rest of the team and began barking instructions. The pervert (as Sena thought of him) began once again to ask about cheerleaders and Hiruma just bared his fangs, before going over to the Koigahama Cupids side. Sena could not hear what was being said but in a manner of seconds, they were all I Deimon cheering uniforms cheering for the devil bats. Sena had no idea what he said and didn't want to know. She turned to Kurita and asked about scouting. Kurita nodded and pulled out a video camera and a clip bored, before going through how to record teams and what to look out for.

Sena sat down on the edge on the bench, camera set up on a tripod next to her. Kurita had told her to just record the plays and note anyone that seemed weak on the opposition. Sena sighed. How was she supposed to know who was weak and who was not. She looked at the camera and adjusted the lens. She then sighed and looked up at the sky, before casting her gaze up at the crowds. Just then however a familiar face cought her eye.

Yamoto walked into the ground and looked around. The crowd that was gathered was more then he expected but less then he was used to. As he walked in he overheard a person complaining about scouting weak teams and another berating him for that attitude. Yamoto nodded absently in agreement. Good players did appear in the strangest places. Yamoto cast his eyes to the two, especially the one who had made the latter comment, and had a vague recognition of them. That recognition was confirmed as he saw a girl fall of a platform above them. One dashed forward, arm extended, and caught her easily.

'Shin of the white knights' he thought, recognition dawning. He was one of the players that Teikoku wanted to recruit but refused. Yamoto now had even more reason to regret being injured. He would have enjoyed a match with Shin. Instead he walked up to the two and introduced himself.

Shin nodded in recognition and introduced Sakuraba to Yamoto before remaining silent. It was Sakuraba who took up the conversation, asking about what he was doing here.

"The same you are doing, seeing if there are any good players in some lesser known teams. This match was just selected randomly" he replied. Shin, who had turned down the offer, was not surprised. Sakuraba raised his eyebrows and nodded before replying.

"Well, out of these teams, the only two you should watch are Kurita and Hiruma from the devil bats, but" Sakuraba trailed off. Yamoto nodded and said his farewells, before leaving. He walked up into the stands and looked at the Deimon team, looking specifically at the spectators. He knew that the chances were slim but he couldn't help but look. She was not in the stand and not at the Deimon sidelines. He sighed and began to find both the players that Sakuraba mentioned. He might as well get some work done. His eyes passed along the bench, and immediately fixed on a girl, holding a clip bored and adjusting a lens of a camera. He did not move his eyes one bit.

Sena focused on the student in the stand. She recognised him and waved, which he returned. He then got out of his seat and made his way down the stands. Sena's eyes widened. Sena was unfamiliar with how friends acted towards each other in these situations. A brief moment of reflection caused her to realize that it was because she did not have many friends. She smiled as he approached the bench.

"Hi" she said nervously. He responded with a pleasant smile.

"So you were doing some scouting after all" he joked. Sena just shook her head quickly.

"No, No" she stammered. Yamoto put his hands up in a placating gesture. Sena saw this and calmed down slightly.

"I just became the secretary yesterday" she explained. Yamoto nodded.

"Do you know what to do" he asked in an amused voice. Sena just shook her head in an embarrassed manner.

"How about I help" he offered. Sena nodded gratefully. He sat down next to her and soon soft laughter could be heard from the bench as Yamoto instructed her on what to look out for.

Hiruma looked over at the bench and looked at the boy sitting next to Sena.

'Who' he wondered but his attention was broken as the players gathered in a huddle. Hiruma put the thought out of his mind. He could find out after the game.

Half time was fast approaching and still the sides were deadlocked. Yamoto shook his head. It was indeed true what Sakuraba had said. Yamoto felt a twinge of sympathy. While the two players were certainly not geniuses, they were a cut above their team mates. In fact the only other player in the team that was worth mentioning was their running back, but even he was a step down.

Yamoto turned back to Sena who was watching the game intently, taking down notes. Yamoto smiled. He had had a better time then expected. He found his thoughts wondering to after the game and what could happen. His imagination was interrupted however by Sena.

"Do you think that there is any chance that we can win?" she asked. Yamoto thought for a minute and shrugged.

"Both teams are about even, so its just a matter of luck" he replied. Sena nodded and continued to watch the game. As the game entered the fourth quarter, the scores were still deadlocked. Yamoto looked back at Sena.

"So, you doing anything after the game?" he asked. Sena, totally absorbed in the game, barley registered what he had said, and shook her head. Just as Yamoto was about to continue, Sena grabbed the camera off the tripod and jumped onto his lap. Yamoto looked to his right and noticed Kurita had tackled an opponent very close to where the camera had been. The tripod lay about four meters behind them. Sena breathed a sigh of relief before realising where she was sitting. She jumped up with a yelp and Yamoto laughed. Sena stuttered an apology and he just waved it off. She sighed in relief and sat back down as they both watched the kick.

"Damn" Sena whispered and Yamoto nodded. He looked at the clock and noticed that there was only time for a couple more plays. He also noticed a timeout being called and one of the Deimon players being lifted off the field. Sena rose and went over to see what had happened and Yamoto watched on.

Hiruma grabbed her by the blazer and dragged her behind a shed and tossed her to the ground. She put her hands in front of her face in fear and waited. After several seconds she opened her eyes to see a demonic Hiruma grinning, holding a red uniform.

"Oh no" was all she said.

Sena walked back onto the field, uniform on, eyeshield in place. When she walked back onto the field, through the dust storm, the other team members looked at her in awe. He heard the last part of Hiruma's introduction as he introduced her as Eyeshield 21.

"I don't want to know" she thought after a moment, looking at Hiruma who was chuckling evilly. They got into a huddle and Hiruma described the play. It went something along the lines of Hiruma would catch it, pass to Sena, codenamed eyeshield 21, who would then score the touchdown. Even in Sena's mind this was very simple play. She had her doubts but the others seemed enthusiastic. They took there places on the field.

Yamoto looked around for Sena, but couldn't find her anywhere. A rather unremarkable player sat beside him and Yamoto asked if he knew where Sena was. The player looked around for a moment and shook his head. Yamoto's search however was interrupted by a rather surprising appearance. His head had whipped around when he heard the name of eyeshield 21, and he spotted a rather small Deimon player sporting an eyeshield.

"This should be interesting" he murmured. The injured player next to him looked at him oddly but said nothing. Yamoto looked around once again for Sena but could not find her. He had noticed Hiruma dragging her off earlier so he assumed that it must be for a team related matter.

'I can always find her after the game' he thought as he turned back to watch the end of the game, and to see just what this eyeshield 21 could do.

Sena watched as the cupids lined up for the kick. In Sena's eyes the cupid players looked like raging demons. In Yamoto's eyes they looked weak.

The cupids kicked the ball long. Hiruma ran back and got caught the ball easily, before running forward. The cupid players, expecting the easy win, only sent a few players forward. Hiruma ran into the two nearest defenders. As he reached them he turned, before passing to Sena.

Sena caught the ball, looked up, and ran.

In the wrong direction. Yamoto burst out laughing. So much for the eyeshield 21 of the east. However he was fast. Yamoto watched in fascination.

Sena continued running until she heard a cry of Stop. She turned and saw Hiruma motioning for her to run the other way. Sena stopped and without thinking, took off towards the opposing end zone. Hiruma smirked and began to run forward with Kurita.

Sena ran, instinct carrying her up the field. The cupid defenders were helpless. Left and Right were the only things that were going through her mind as she ran up the field. Four Cupid defenders however rushed to intercept.

"Its going to be tight" she thought as she read the path. Suddenly Hiruma and Kurita appeared in front, blocking two of the defenders. Sena then read a much clearer path and dashed through.

'One more' she thought and ran towards the final defender.

"Damn it" he yelled as he lunged forward. Sena easily passed him, running into the end zone. She stopped in the end zone and looked over at the rest of the team. They were all looking at her in shock. Then they suddenly began to charge. Offers to join all sorts of Deimon sports teams could be heard all over the field.

"Fatty, block" Hiruma ordered as he grabbed Sena. Sena cringed as Hiruma dragged her up to eye level.

"Change now" he ordered. Sena nodded and dashed away to behind a sports shed to get changed. She noticed that her clothes were already there and looked to the left only to see Cerberus She nodded her thanks and began to get changed.

Yamoto walked around the area, trying to find Sena. He was now rather confused as to what could have happened. He had witnessed the touchdown and had been impressed. It was clear that it was an amateur playing and there were not many amateurs that could have run like that.

'He certainly had talent' he thought. He saw vicious dog look behind a shed before walking off and recognised the dog as the Deimon mascot. He remembered seeing eyeshield 21 run away in a hurry and wondered if this is where he went.

'He might know Sena' Yamoto thought. He walked around behind the shed and stopped dead in his tracks. There was Sena, half naked, bent over, taking off her football cleats. Looking straight at him. Sena let out a screech and Yamoto turned around in a hurry. He glanced over his shoulder half a minute later to see Sena fully dressed and blushing. He turned around and began to apologize.

"It was an accident" he said, hands in front of his face. Sena looked at him with suspicion, weighing up what she knew about him. She eventually nodded. Yamoto sighed in relief. He knew from experience that women were scary when they thought a man was peeking on them. Instead he held out his hand.

"After you" he said. Sena smiled slightly and they walked towards the field.

"So I didn't know you played as well" he teased. Sena paled and shook her head vehemently.

"Hiruma threatened me into playing" she said. Yamoto nodded. He suspected as much.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked. Sena looked up t the sky.

"I don't know" she said after a moment. Yamoto nodded, certain ideas running through his head.

They arrived at the sidelines to see Mamori yelling at a disinterested Hiruma. As Sena and Yamoto approached Mamori turned, relief evident on her face. The relief turned to suspicion however as she noticed Yamoto standing rather closely to Sena.

"You are?" she said darkly. Hiruma looked on suspiciously. Yamoto couldn't help himself.

"Sena's boyfriend" he said. Mamori's eyes narrowed. A dark aura filled the air. Even Cerberus flinched back. Sena ran forward.

"He's just joking, joking" she said in a soothing tone. Sena looked over her shoulder with a pleading look at Yamoto. Yamoto nodded and agreed with Sena. Soon Mamori clamed down but was still suspicious. Hiruma then walked over.

"Well, it appears that you are worried about Sena's participation in the football club." Hiruma stated. Mamori nodded. Hiruma continued.

"Sena is relatively new to American Football, so she may need some help" he said. Mamori, in her current state of mind, did not even hesitate.

"I'll do it" she replied. Hiruma grinned and Sena groaned.

Yamoto and Sena walked back to her house together. Yamoto knew that he was now a fair distance from his hotel but didn't mind. As they arrived Sena got out her phone. Yamoto raised his eyebrows.

"Do you want to exchange numbers?" she asked nervously. Yamoto smiled.

"Sure" he said without hesitation.

Sena waved goodbye to Yamoto and walked in her front door only to find her mother there with a grin on her face. Sena groaned once again. She knew where this was going.

"So who was he" she asked with a smirk. Sena began to massage her forehead with her index finger.

Yamoto arrived back in his hotel room to see a smirking Kyohei waiting.

"And here I thought that you would be out all night" he grinned in a perverted manner. Yamoto just stared at him. Kyohei continued to grin for a minute before sighing.

"You are hopeless. Well I know that there would be no one worth recruiting so I will bid you goodnight" he said and made to leave. Yamoto held up his hand.

"There was one" he said. Kyohei stopped and began to listen.

Hiruma stared at his laptop screen.

"Out of all the people to become interested in her, it had to be him" Hiruma growled.

(Well there you have it. Another chapter done. The next chapter will be the last Yamoto/Sena for a while so more requests are welcome. Please review.)

Cheers


	3. Chapter 3

-1Eyeshield 21, Golden Legs Under A Skirt

Chapter 3

(Long time no update. Sorry. Anyway, here is chapter 3 so enjoy. Also am looking for a beta so if anyone is interested please let me know. Enjoy and pleas review)

Shin and Sakuraba walked through Ojo's front gates. They were continuing to talk about the player who had scored the final touchdown against the Koigahama cupids.

"He was certainly fast" Sakuraba said once again. Shin only nodded. He had already said earlier that there was something strange about the player. Sakuraba acknowledged Shin's nod and looked once again at the video camera.

"Were in so much trouble" he moaned as he looked remembered how he had dropped the camera during the time out when he had heard a noise that sounded distinctly like a fan girl. Shin once again nodded his head in agreement. Truthfully he was also concerned about what the coach would do when he found out about the camera.

_Deimon High School, the next morning_

Sena was jogging around the oval in sweat pants, breathing lightly. Hiruma had dragged her out for morning practice earlier and had ordered her to go running to build up her stamina. She already knew that she would be playing the whole game. At the thought about the game she wondered once again about who would be playing. Hiruma had been angry all morning, randomly shooting objects and generally looking pissed. Even Kurita and Cerberus stayed away. Sena mentally shrugged and continued to run.

Yamato and Kyohei had just got off the phone. Yamoto had a smirk on his face while Kyohei chuckled as they walked through the front gates. After a stoped in the office they walked onto the field where they saw only three uniforms.

"Small Club" Kyohei murmured and Yamato agreed silently. They approached a spiked headed blonde who was staring at a laptop screen intently. He immediately snapped it shut and looked at them with a glare.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked. Yamato just smiled and put his hands up in a calming gesture. Before he could say anything Sena approached them, finished with her lap.

"Hey Yamato" she said with a smile. Yamato then ignored Hiruma and approached her. Kyohei caught the look that Hiruma sent Yamato and backed away. Hiruma however did not interfere. The comrades that he wanted were not the ones that he had to force.

Those were the slaves.

Yamato guided Sena away from Hiruma for some privacy. Sena however just looked at him with a confused look on her face. She did not however look displeased at him for being there.

"Well, you are probably wondering what I am doing here" he said. Sena nodded slightly.

"I, on behalf on the Teikoku High School, would like to offer you a scholarship" he said seriously. Sena just stared at him.

"M, Me" she replied after a moment. Yamato just nodded with a slight smile. Sena gaped for several moments, eyes wide. Yamato tried hard not to chuckle at the expression. Sena then stopped gaping.

"Where is that" she asked slowly. Yamato returned the stare for a moment before chuckling.

'You really are new to the sport' he thought before answering.

"Osaka" he answered. Sena slowly digested this information.

"You want me to go with you to Osaka" she clarified. Yamato nodded, his smile ever present. Sena just stared for moment.

"Can I think about it" she said finally. Yamato nodded and offered to pick her up from school at the end of the day. Sena just nodded absently, still lost in confusion. He nodded and turned to leave with wave. Hiruma just massaged his 9mm as they passed. Hiruma looked over at Sena and saw that she was still dazed.

"Trainings over" he barked at her. Sena jumped at the sudden sound before rushing towards the clubhouse to change.

'I better ask Mamori' she thought.

_Lunch Break_

Sena looked for Mamori during her lunch break and eventually found her about to enter the school disciplinary committee room.

"Mamori" Sena called loudly. Mamori stopped and turned, before smiling kindly when she saw who it was.

"Yes Sena" she replied in a sisterly tone. Sena stopped in front of her and explained Yamato's offer. Mamori however had a different view of it and could see Sena's misunderstanding.

"Certainly goes all out" she mumbled. At Sena's questioning glance she quickly changed tack.

"So, um, what do you think of Yamato?" she asked. Sena suddenly looked flustered.

"Well his nice, and, well um, really good looking" she replied, the last part little more then an embarrassed whisper. Mamori however caught it and smiled, glad that Sena was growing up.

"Its your decision, so I can't make for you, so make sure that you make the right one" was all she said. Sena nodded dejectedly at the lack of help and walked away.

Sena walked towards front gate, her thoughts no more clear then the morning. She looked up however and spotted Yamato standing at the gates, getting several appreciative looks from the girls. As she approached him he walked towards her and wrapped a hand around her shoulders. Sena blushed at this and looked away only to see the looks of congratulations that some girls had and the glares she was receiving from others.

"Have you made your decision" he asked. Sena just shook her head.

"I have to talk to my parents" she replied. Yamato looked disappointed at this before brightening.

"Well, since I'm here, want to show me around Tokyo?" he asked. Sena blushed at the implication.

"I have no money" she stammered. Yamato shrugged.

"I'll pay" he replied. Sena could think of nothing else as she allowed herself to be guided away from school.

_That evening_

Sena and Yamato arrived at her front gate. Sena was giggling at another one of Yamato's anecdotes and in truth he enjoyed telling them to her. They both laughed at the same sense of humour. He opened the gate for her and motioned her through.

"Lucky my parents are not home" Sena remarked. Yamato silently agreed. As they made it to the door Sena turned around, wondering what to do next. This question however was answered by Yamato, who had leant down and kissed her softly. Sena was shocked but did not pull back.

Yamato took this as a good sign and put his fingers through her hair and slid the other onto the small of her back. Sena put her hands on his shoulders and responded to his kiss.

After several heated moments, Sena broke away from the kiss and breathed heavily.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked nervously. Yamato nodded and she pulled him n by the hand. He closed the door with his foot and the two began where they left of at the door, this time moving towards her bedroom.

Yamato opened the door and pushed her down onto the bed. Sena gave no sign of protest as she lay on the bed, staring up at him breathless. Yamato then started to work her way down her neck, and began to undo her uniform. Both were to caught up in the moment to think rationally. As Yamato continued his ministrations Sena merely let out a breathless sigh of pleasure and allowed rationality to slip out the window.

_The next morning_

Sena opened her eyes and felt an arm embracing her. Just as she was about to scream the memories of the previous night came flooding back. Now able to think clearly, her face reddened almost instantly. She remembered Yamato slowly stripping her of her uniform ad also that she was the one who relieved him of his cloths. His arm prevented her from rising and she lay there. Thoughts from what her parents would say to what people would think of her making live to someone so quickly raged through her head.

Sena was in beginning to panic when she felt Yamato move slightly, and place his chin slightly on her shoulder. He mumbled the words Sena-hime softly, however Sena did hear them. This calmed her down and she snuggled into Yamato. She would worry about it later.

Kobayakawa Mihae wondered what was wrong with Sena. She had not been seen the previous night and she was still not awake.

'Must be sick' she thought as she went into Sena's room. What she found however was not Sena suffering from illness or even being lazy. However she was snuggling into the boy she had seen the day before. Mihae was not stupid.

As if sensing the impending cataclysm, both Sena and Yamato awoke in a groggy state. They were wide awake soon enough however when they both saw Mihae standing over them with a devilish look.

"Dining room, five minutes, now" she ordered before turning on her heel and marched out. Sena whimpered.

Sena's dad just stared at Yamato silently. Mihae had a notebook out and a pen ready. Sena had been ordered in to have a shower. Mihae began the interrogation. It stared with his name and quickly launched into his parents earnings, grades, social standing etc.

Sena's father had just one question.

"What do you think of Sena?" he asked. Yamato however could not put it into words.

"She is, something else" was all he could manage. Sena's father nodded for a moment. Mihae suddenly brightened.

"You have our permission to continue the relationship" she pronounced. Sena's father just looked at her archly. Mihae just shrugged. They had been married long enough for her to order him around. He sighed in defeat and motioned Yamato to sit.

It was at that moment that Sena walked into the dining room, to an unexpected scene. Mihae looked up and smiled. Sena guessed that the danger had passed.

"Come sit down" she said. Sena sat down nervously next to Yamato. She ate quietly. After they were finished she decided to ask them about the scholarship. Their reactions were surprising. Mihae suddenly went into what her husband said was old lady mode while her father just thought for a moment.

"Everything will be paid for" he asked. Yamato nodded. He thought for a moment and shook his head.

"I disapprove" he said after a pause. Yamato was about to speak when Sena's father held up his hand.

"You are in you r third year, and the financial situation that your family is in means that you would be able to go to a University in Tokyo" he said. Yamato nodded.

"I do not want my daughter to go chasing after a man she just met. If you can keep it up this relationship until autumn, then we will see what will happen" he continued. Yamato nodded slowly. Sena just sighed, glad that that problem was over, for the moment at least.

"You had better go you two" her father said with a glance at the clock. Sena nodded and went to get her bag while Yamato bid her parents goodbye.

They met at the door and left as her two parents continued to eat breakfast, Mihae commenting that Sena had good taste while her father just sat quietly.

"Well, what do you think" Yamato asked. Sena just sighed.

"I'm willing to give it a shot" she replied after a moment. Yamato nodded in agreement. When they arrived at the gates he gave her a quick kiss before she had to dash to class with the agreement to see him off at his hotel after school.

Sena ran into Hiruma who dragged her into a storage cupboard as soon as she entered the building.

"Well?" he asked.

"I am not going" she stammered. Hiruma just chuckled and let her go. She quickly dashed to the classroom.

Yamato told Kyohei what had happened, who had shrugged and showed no reaction before returning to drinking. He walked up to his room and collapsed onto the bed.

"Better be worth it" he muttered. The words however were not necessary as he was already convinced that it would be.

Yamato walked into the hotel and saw Kyohei already at the bar, well into his daily intake. Once again Kyohei looked up in a questioning glance when he approached.

"Well?" he asked. Yamato shook his head. Kyohei made a motion for him to continue.

"Her parents refused, and said that they were not comfortable with their daughter going to another school so far away" he explained. Kyohei nodded. It was a common problem with there younger recruits and also one of the reasons why there all star players were usually third years.

"They did say that they would reconsider on about six months though" he continued. Kyohei nodded once again, although this time there was an smug expression on his face. In six months they could convince her to transfer and they could develop her for a year and then have an effective third year player. He nodded absently and went back to his drink.

Seeing no comment forthcoming Yamato walked back up to his room and flopped down on his bed.

"Guess I have a girlfriend" he said in a self satisfied tone, although the realisation that they were rather separated did dampen his mood.

"At least I have money" he murmured as he drifted of to sleep. He did not get much sleep the previous night.

Sena yawned in the middle of maths, before quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment. The teacher looked at her with an arched brow but other then that did not comment.

At lunch she entered the American football club and breathed out. Some of the girls in her class had cornered her and asked her about Yamato. Memories of the previous night had caused her to flee in embarrassment and she had ended up in the club building.

When Sena regained focus she looked around the room.

"Its clean" she murmured in shock. Before she could examine further, the door opened behind her and she went crashing into the ground. She looked up in fear to see Hiruma marching past with Kurita and Mamori behind. Mamori rushed over to her and knelt down beside her in concern. After making sure that she was alright, she rose to confront Hiruma. Sena recoiled in fear as they began their argument.

She looked to the side and saw that the table was now covered with a bored and several wooden figures. While Mamori and Hiruma argued, Kurita explained the basics of American Football to Sena. When it had come time for her to go back to class, she had not only an idea about the game but also orders from Hiruma to report back to the clubhouse for further training.

_Ojo game day_

Sena's teeth chattered as she was pulled along in a wooden cart by several of their helpers. She glanced behind her and saw that the other cart was being pulled along by Cerberus. She shivered and looked forward once again, only to see Hiruma brandishing a whip at the helpers. She shuddered and decided not to think about where it came from.

As they arrived at the field she looked around in curiosity at the amount of people.

'Why are there so many' she thought. Kurita however noticed her gaze and answered her thoughts.

"Its because of Sakuraba" he said. Sena looked at him in bewilderment before shrugging. She would find out soon enough. Just as she was about to relax, she heard Hiruma yelling for her. She turned and saw him cocking a finger at her. She nervously made her way to him. He grabbed her by the scruff of the collar and pulled her up to eye level. He pointed to a door in a nearby building and said one word.

"Change" he growled. Sena nodded quickly and rushed towards the door. She looked around before entering and only saw a highschool student in a strange outfit. They locked eyes briefly before she disappeared into the door. Inside she found the same uniform that she wore in the cupid game.

A high school student wearing a dougi (I think that's what there called) and sporting dreadlocks walked through the grounds surrounding the field. He had left his team mates to relieve himself on the way and was now walking leisurely some distance behind them.

"Hurry up Agon" one of his team mates yelled. He waved him off and looked around, seeing if there was anything worth his interest. He soon saw a girl walking towards a door I a nearby building. Her head turned his way briefly and he caught sight if her face before she disappeared into the door.

"Perhaps this was not a waste of time after all" he murmured softly as he continued to walk to the stands.

"21 huh" she murmured as she adjusted the pads. Nerves began to set in at the reality of what was happening set in. Thoughts of what to do began to parade around in her head. Sena thought if she could speak to someone.

"Hiruma, no, Kurita, no, Mamori, no" she murmured as she ran through the names in her head. She suddenly raised her head sharply.

"Yamato, yes" she said and got out her phone. She found the number and let it ring. Two rings he picked up.

"Hello" he answered. Sena sighed in relief.

"I am so nervous" she blurted out. Yamato thought for a second.

"The game against Ojo" he clarified. Sena breathed a nervous yes in reply. He chuckled slightly and set about calming her nerves.

Sena walked out the door fully dressed in the uniform and slightly calmer then when she had walked in. She approached the field to see the team huddle and joined in. Several of the players noticed her and smiled in relief. Hiruma was approaching the final part of his speech.

"We did not come here to beat them, WE CAME HERE TO KILL THEM" he roared to the group assembled, who joined in the cry. Sena was stunned at the ferocity of the huddle shout and went out on the field with a stunned look on her face.

Agon looked behind him at the building in boredom, waiting for the girl to leave. He had seen Shin on the bench and had immediately lost interest. He rest of the trash did not interest him. Suddenly the door opened and out walked a person in an American football uniform. Agon's eyes widened at the implications.

"What have we here" he murmured. He watched as she approached the huddle and then walked out onto the field.

"This could be interesting" he murmured and leant forward. The bald team mate who had yelled at him earlier looked at Agon with a disbelieving look.

Sena stood on the field for only the second time. She was nervous, but Yamato had helped calm her nerves. As the Ojo kicker ran in for the kick, she steadied herself and prepared for the match to start.

'Here we go' she thought nervously.

(There you have it. Hoped you liked it. I started some Agon/Sena moments but I am not sure of the final pairing, although I am leaning towards Yamato. We will see how we go. Review Please.)


End file.
